


Océano

by anotherblaszczak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Sailors, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherblaszczak/pseuds/anotherblaszczak
Summary: something pretty shitty





	1. I

Las olas del mar golpeaban levemente la parte baja del barco. Era un gran día para zarpar, ir a buscar nuevos lugares para explorar. “Navy ¿Ya empacaste todo lo que necesitamos?” preguntó el capitán, gritándole desde el muelle “Si capitán Jasper” respondió el pequeño muchacho “Más te vale, no vaya a ser como la última vez” dijo Jasper recordando como fue la última vez que salieron, 2 días sin comida.  
“Capitán, ¿Dónde está Peridot? Ya en unos minutos vamos a zarpar” dijo uno de los dos oficiales de cubierta, Bismuto. “Ya llegará, siempre llega tarde” respondió Jasper.  
Peridot, Peridot Odwazni. Es una miembro importante de la tripulación. Es muy respetada en todo el pueblo y el reino, no solo por ser hija del mejor y mas prestigioso navegante que haya existido, sino por ser igual o incluso mejor en la navegación que su padre. Aunque el hecho de que sea buena en lo que se dedica no significa que logre madrugar y llegar a tiempo.  
Jasper pudo ver a la distancia un carruaje acercándose a toda velocidad. Cuando este llegó al muelle Peridot se bajó de el, se despidió del conductor y fue corriendo hacia el barco que estaba a punto de zarpar. Logró llegar a tiempo.  
“Por fin llegas, casi nos vamos sin nuestra navegante” dijo Skinny, un marinero de la tripulación. “Pues estarían un poco perdidos sin mi” respondió Peridot. “¿Un poco perdidos? El barco ya se habría hundido sin tu ayuda” comentó el capitán, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Jasper y Peridot son mejores amigos desde la infancia. Se conocen desde que eran bebés. Para Jasper, Peridot es su pequeña hermanita y para Peridot, Jasper es su hermano mayor, aunque solo se lleven 1 año de diferencia.  
“Muy bien todos a trabajar, no quiero ver a nadie holgazanear, eso va más para ti Skinny” ordenó el capitán. Todos los tripulantes se dirigieron a su lugar de trabajo. Algunos fueron a mantener la cubierta, otros a la biblioteca del barco, donde planifican todos sus recorridos. Ahí es donde se dirige Peridot, tiene que tener una buena vista del mapa para saber cual será su próximo destino.  
Todo el funcionamiento del barco iba espectacular, todos trabajando y a la vez divirtiéndose algunos, cantando canciones y haciendo chistes, todo era perfecto. Jasper se encontraba en su oficina, comiendo una manzana y leyendo un libro, era su descanso. “¡Capitán!” gritó Bismuto. Jasper se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y subió a la cubierta. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver y sentir algo que no se esperaba. Lluvia. Una ligera lluvia, por ahora. “¿Qué vamos a hacer? Vamos a morir” dijo Navy. Todos en la tripulación saben como actúa el clima en esos mares, empieza una pequeña lluvia, como esa, luego evoluciona en una fuerte tormenta con poderosos vientos y rayos y por ultimo, olas gigantescas que podrían devorar el barco en cuestión de segundos. “Nadie va a morir, no digas estupideces Navy.” Dijo Skinny “¿Discúlpame, qué dijiste pedazo de...” respondió Navy. “¡Ya basta!” gritó Bismuto “Lo único que nos hace falta es que ustedes dos empiecen a pelear” los dos chicos se callaron y miraron el suelo. “No lo entiendo” dijo Peridot y continuó “Zircon me dijo que el clima iba a estar estupendo para el viaje” “Pues claramente se equivocó” dijo Jasper “Esta bien, tendremos que vaciar toda la cubierta, sillas, comida, todo adentro. Bismuto necesito que…” “Capitán” dijo Bismuto “Parece que tenemos compañía.”  
Un barco, pero no un simple barco, uno pirata. Es fácil identificarlos, ya que las velas y banderas que tienen no llevan el escudo del reino al que pertenece. “Genial, justo lo que nos hacia falta.” Dijo Jasper con sarcasmo. “ Peridot ve a tu habitación de inmediato.” La chica sin dudarlo corrió para ir a su cuarto. El barco llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta lo tenían enfrente de ellos. “¿Qué bravo que está el clima, no?” Gritó uno de los piratas, parecía ser el capitán. De a poco, algunos piratas se iban subiendo al barco saltando desde los mástiles que estos tenían. “Todos agarren sus armas y tengan los ojos bien abiertos” susurró Jasper a su tripulación. Cada un de los miembros tenían sus espadas en sus manos, listos para pelear. “Saben, no es muy seguro que anden por estas aguas, y menos con cómo está el día.” el barco se fue acercando más y más, hasta el punto que con un salto el pirata se encontraba en el barco, a un par de metros de Jasper y su tripulación. “Bueno, ya me cansé de dar vueltas. Bajen las armas, cierren los ojos y nadie saldrá herido.” Para ese momento, el barco estaba lleno de piratas, tal vez había la misma cantidad de piratas que en la tripulación. Al ver que nadie había hecho lo que el pirata ordenó volvió a repetirse “¡Dije bajen las armas, cierren los ojos y…” “¡Ataquen!” gritó Jasper. Así empezó una pelea entre los piratas y la tripulación. Ya para ese momento la tormenta que había era muy peligrosa, el viento era demasiado fuerte y se podía ver unos leves rayos a lo lejos.  
Jasper estaba peleando con dos piratas a la vez, pero fácilmente logró vencerles. Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver como un pirata estaba apuntándole el cuello con una espada. Inmediatamente Jasper se lanzó a atacarlo, pero este pirata peleaba mejor que todos los que el había peleado. El joven con el que el peleaba era de estatura mas baja que Jasper, y de complexión mas delgada. Jasper no entendía por qué le estaba costando vencerlo, aunque debe admitir que sabe pelear muy bien y es bastante habilidoso con la espada, tanto que con un par de movimientos logró tirar la espada de Jasper al mar, dejándolo indefenso. El joven pirata iba a atacarlo pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que cayera inconsciente. “¿Está bien capitán?” preguntó Bismuto, quien tenia en sus manos el pedazo de madera con el cual dio el golpe. “Si,si, gracias Bismuto” dijo el capitán “Ya se están retirando, no queda casi ninguno” dijo Bismuto refiriéndose a los piratas. Afortunadamente los piratas, al ver que estaban perdiendo, decidieron irse. “¿Todos están bien?” preguntó Jasper. “Si capitán, ya revisé a todos y ninguno está herido” dijo Topacio, un marinero y cocinero. La tormenta era muy fuerte, Jasper ordenó a todos a meterse adentro. “Capitán ¿Qué hacemos con el?” preguntó Bismuto, señalando al pirata inconsciente “¿Y tu qué crees? Lo tiramos al mar. Vamos, agárrale los pies y ayúdame” gritó Bismuto. “No” dijo el capitán “Métanlo adentro, luego veré que hacer con el” “Pe-pero capitán el…” “Obedezcan”. Los dos hombres llevaron al pirata adentro y lo dejaron en una habitación. “Navy, llama a Peridot y dile que vaya a la biblioteca.” Ordenó Jasper. “De inmediato”. Navy fue hacia la habitación de Peridot y golpeó la puerta. “Peridot, el capitán Jasper la necesita.” Al no recibir una respuesta volvió a golpear la puerta más fuerte. “Señorita Peridot.” Movió la manija y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Peridot no estaba. Navy salió corriendo para la habitación de sus compañeros, preguntando si vieron a Peridot, pero desgraciadamente todos negaban. “¿Están seguros que nadie la vió? … Por favor díganme que si, Jasper me matará” dijo Navy. “Tranquilo hermano, tal vez Peridot ya está con Jasper” dijo Doc, uno de los hermanos de Navy. “Pu-pu-puede ser.” Dijo Navy nervioso. “Entonces vé y fíjate”.  
Navy fue con mucho miedo hasta la biblioteca, trató de entrar sin hacer ningún ruido… “Navy, ¿Dónde está Peridot? Te mandé a llamarla hace rato.” Dijo Jasper levantando la vista del mapa. “Eh…me-me gustaría poder responder esa pregunta pero…” “¿Pero?” dijo Jasper levantando una ceja. Navy se quedó callado, no sabia como decirlo. “Navy, ¿Te encuentras bien? Me estás preocupan…” “Peridot no está en su habitación ni en ninguna parte. Nadie sabe donde está.” Dijo Navy con una increíble velocidad. Jasper se quedó mudo por un momento, procesando todo lo que Navy le dijo. Luego se levantó de su silla y salió de la biblioteca. Fue rápido a la habitación de Peridot y al entrar abrió la puerta del armario, ya que antes Peridot se escondía cuando ella tenía miedo, pero ella no estaba ahí.  
Llamó a todos los tripulantes del barco y les preguntó dónde fue la última vez que la vieron. “Capitán, no es porque quiera alarmarlo pero ¿Y si los piratas se la llevaron?... Es decir, sinceramente me sorprende que no hayan robado nada y que se retiraran tan rápido” dijo Skinny. Todo concordaba perfectamente. Tenía sentido, y era la única respuesta lógica que tenían. “Bismuto…” dijo el capitán “Ve y trae al pirata de mierda... y atenlo al mástil


	2. II

Peridot se despertó de golpe, tosiendo y escupiendo un poco de agua que casi llega a sus pulmones. Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, para ser más especifico una cueva. Estaba enojada, furiosa “¡Soy una idiota!” gritó. “¿Por qué mierda tuve que salir? ¿Para hacerme la valiente, la chica que puede pelear contra bárbaros? ¡Pero si soy una inútil!” siguió gritando.  
Luego de que pasaran unos 10 minutos empezó a calmarse y pensar en como salir de ese lugar. No sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, tampoco de como pudo haber entrado a esa cueva. Al verla mejor no había una entrada, solo un gran hueco en el techo. “Dudo que haya entrado por ahí” dijo Peridot para ella misma. Al menos eran unos 100 metros de altura, si entró por allí ya estaría muerta. Pronto se dio cuenta que cerca de donde estaba había una especie de laguna, o una parte del mar que entraba por alguna parte.- Seguro hay alguna grieta por la cual entra el agua… Tal vez sea lo suficientemente grande para que yo pase- pensó Peridot. Dudó en meterse al agua, ¿Pero que podía perder?.  
Tomó mucho aire y se lanzó al agua, nadó hasta el muro de la cueva y empezó a mirar si había algún agujero. Pudo ver que más en el fondo había uno pero no podía ir hasta el ya que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la orilla y salió. Necesitaba descansar un poco y luego lo intentaría otra vez, esta vez sería mas fácil ya que sabe dónde está la salida que necesita.  
Volvió a sumergirse y fue directo al agujero. Ya se estaba acercando cuando vio que algo entró por ese hueco. Se detuvo y trató de hacer algo de foco, era difícil sin sus anteojos. Cuando vió que aquella criatura tenía una cola e iba nadando a toda velocidad hacia donde ella estaba entró en pánico y nadó hacia la superficie. Al salir del agua se alejó lo más que pudo de esa laguna. Esperó unos minutos y lentamente fue acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. De la nada salió una chica, o al menos eso parecía. Su cabello era de un color indigo, y su tez era blanca, tal vez demasiado blanca. Peridot se quedó mirándola a sus ojos y la chica hizo lo mismo.   
“Hola”

El joven pirata abrió lentamente los ojos, le costó bastante ya que tenía el sol dándole directamente en el rostro. “¡Capitán, ya despertó!” gritó Doc, el estaba encargado de vigilar al prisionero. De la nada todos los tripulantes estaban rodeando al joven, el trató de moverse pero no pudo ya que sus manos estaban atadas alrededor del mástil del barco. Pronto apareció Jasper y el se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un metro del pirata. “Vaya… al fin despertó la bella durmiente” dijo Jasper “Bien, vayamos directo al grano. Te haré unas preguntas y tendrás que responderlas, sino…” Jasper sacó su cuchillo de caza. “Empezemos, primero me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Jasper, y soy el capitán de esta nave. ¿Tu nombre es…?” dijo con un sorpresivo tono simpático. El pirata no respondió, solo se quedó mirando serio al capitán. “¿Acaso eres mudo?” dijo Jasper exagerando el movimiento de su boca. Se acercó al pirata y colocó su boca al lado de la oreja del prisionero “¡¿O sordo?!” gritó Jasper, causando que el pirata cerrara los ojos y alejara su cabeza para el lado contrario del que venia el grito. Se pudo escuchar varias risas “Pues parece que puedes escucharme, y no creo que seas mudo.” Agarró su cuchillo y lo clavó justo al lado de la cabeza del pirata, consiguiendo que este diera un pequeño y agudo grito. Todos empezaron a reírse otra vez. Con un gesto con la mano Jasper logró que todos se callaran. “Siguiente pregunta, ¿Hacia dónde se dirige tu grupo?” preguntó Jasper. Otra vez la respuesta del pirata fue el silencio y otro cuchillo se clavó al mástil, esta vez del otro lado de la cabeza del joven. “Tercera y última pregunta, y esta es la más importante. ¿Por qué se llevaron a Peridot?” Con esta pregunta la cara del pirata cambió a una con confusión. “Oh, no te hagas el que no sabe, si es obvio que se la llevaron” Jasper se acercó más al pirata “Más te vale que respondas esta pregunta, o este cuchillo que tengo en la mano lo colocaré entre los otros dos. ¿Entendiste, afeminado de mierda?” Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa ladina. El pirata seguía sin decir nada. “Voy a contar. Si llego a cinco, el cuchillo estará clavado en tu cabeza. Uno” El pirata empezó a mirar desafiantemente al capitán. “Dos” Jasper ya se estaba enojando, necesitaba que este pirata hablara para poder saber el paradero de Peridot. “Tres” Nada, ni una sola palabra. “Cuatro” “Eres un cobarde, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?” dijo el pirata. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes. No solo por la sentencia de muerte que se acaba de dar el pirata, sino porque la voz era demasiado aguda para ser de un hombre. Y entonces ahí es cuando todo cuadró para Jasper. Es una chica. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la pirata continuó “Un cobarde que debe tener atada a una pequeña piratita ya que sabe que es capaz de matarlo si no tiene cuidado.” Jasper no dijo nada, simplemente clavó el cuchillo que le quedaba arriba de la cabeza de la chica. Ella dio una pequeña risa. “Sabia que no eras capaz de hacerlo.” Dijo ella. Jasper la miró seriamente y dijo “Bismuto, enciérrala en una habitación, déjala sin comida y sin agua” dió media vuelta y fue directo a su oficina. Bismuto se acercó y desató a la chica y la llevó directo a una habitación, la cual cerró con llave y la dejó sola.

 

Peridot casi se desmaya al escuchar a esa criatura decir “hola”. No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir. Tampoco sabia si era real, tal vez era un producto de su imaginación o tal vez murió ahogada y ahora se encontraba en el cielo. “Ho-o-la” dijo Peridot. “¿Te encuentras mejor?” preguntó la criatura. “Ehh…¡Sí! Si, estoy bien”. “Que bueno, cuando me fui no reaccionabas, pensé que estabas no viva.” Peridot estaba impresionada por lo que estaba viendo. Una criatura marina, con apariencia de una linda joven, que sabe hablar su idioma, estaba cuidando de ella. “¿Cómo llegué hasta acá?” preguntó Peridot. “Te encontré en el mar... te estabas ahogando y… te traje aquí”. respondió la criatura. “Oh, bueno…gracias.” Respondió Peridot. La criatura se quedó mirándola, esto ponía incomoda a Peridot. Tiene miedo. No sabe lo que era esa criatura, ni tampoco las intenciones de esta misma. “¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?” preguntó Peridot “Sí” respondió alegremente la criatura. Antes de hacerle la pregunta que tenía en mente, decidió cambiarla para no quedar tan directa. “Entonces, ¿Vives aquí?” fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza. “¿Te refieres al océano?” preguntó la criatura. “…Si” respondió lentamente Peridot. “Pues si” dijo la criatura, riendo un poco. La criatura empezó a nadar de espaldas, de esta forma dejando ver su larga cola. Era de color azul, uno oscuro. También dejó ver su pecho el cual estaba descubierto, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Peridot. “¿Qué eres?” preguntó Peridot. Lo dijo sin pensar, y cuando trató de corregirse la criatura habló “Bueno, pensé que era bastante obvio” dijo con una sonrisa “Soy una sirena, o como les digan.” Sirena. Una sirena.   
Peridot comenzó a recordar las historias que le contaba su padre de pequeña, de como las sirenas vivían en las profundidades del océano y que se encargaban de proteger a todos los marineros. Claro, para Peridot siempre fueron eso, historias o leyendas creadas para entretener a los más pequeños. Ahora se da cuenta de que estuvo muy equivocada. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?” la voz de la sirena sacó a Peridot de sus pensamientos “Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?” “Tu nombre… ¿Cuál es?” volvió a preguntar la sirena. “Oh, Peridot, Peridot Odwazni.” “Que lindo nombre Peridot Odwazni” dijo la sirena “Puedes llamarme solo Peridot. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?” dijo con interés. “Pues… las sirenas no tenemos un nombre. Solo nos llamamos sirena” dijo la sirena. Peridot notó como cambió su tono de voz y su expresión de alegría a una seria, de desagrado. “Y… ¿No puedes tener un nombre propio? Es decir, elijes uno y le avisas a las otras sirenas que te llamen de esa manera” sugirió Peridot, tratando de animarla. La sirena mostró una leve sonrisa. “Una vez, hace mucho, intenté hacerlo. Les dije que mi nombre era Lapis Lazuli. Se rieron en mi cara y nunca me llamaron de esa manera.” Dijo la sirena. “Lapis Lazuli… es un hermoso nombre y te queda bien” Dijo Peridot. “Gracias”agradeció la sirena. “Te… ¿Te molestaría si te llamo por ese nombre?” preguntó Peridot. “¿Molestarme? ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Me encantaría!” dijo casi gritando la sirena. “Está bien…  
Lapis Lazuli


	3. III

Jasper estaba con Bismuto en la biblioteca, pensando de que manera iban a encontrar a Peridot. “Podríamos tomar esta ruta… de esta forma llegaríamos más rápido si es que se dirigen por allí” dijo Jasper. “Capitán, ¿No le parece que estar ideando una ruta para encontrar un barco que ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se dirige es algo… tonto?” preguntó Bismuto y continuó “Es decir, podríamos intentar hablar con la pirata y tal vez nos dice algo útil” “Si esa chica no habló cuando tenia dos cuchillos a los lados de su cabeza, dudo que lo haga ahora” dijo Jasper mirando el mapa. “Pues podríamos intentar, no perderíamos nada… Han pasado 12 horas desde que está encerrada sin comer ni beber, le llevamos comida y agua y negociamos la información que necesitamos.” Dijo Bismuto. No era mala idea. “¿Y si no nos dice la verdad?” preguntó Jasper . “Como ya le dije, no perdemos nada.” Dijo Bismuto, dejando en claro que quiere intentar hablar con la pirata. “Esta bien. Voy a pedirle algo de comida a Topacio” dijo Jasper “Te acompaño” agregó Bismuto. Ambos fueron a la cocina del barco. Al entrar, notaron que estaba vacía, algo muy raro ya que casi siempre Topacio está allí. “¿Dónde puede estar este muchacho?” dijo Bismuto “De seguro fue a buscar algo a la bodega, igual…” dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a uno de los muebles, sacando una bandeja, un plato y un vaso “No necesitamos de su ayuda para agarrar un pedazo de pan y agua. Llena este vaso” le ordenó a Bismuto, el cual lo agarró y lo llenó de agua. Jasper al ver todo en la bandeja, sacó el pan y lo dejó en una mesa. Buscó lechuga , tomate y un pedazo de carne cocinada que sobró de la cena de ayer. Con todo eso preparó un sándwich. Bismuto se le quedó mirándolo sorprendido por el gesto del capitán. “¿Qué? Necesitamos que hable” Bismuto no dijo nada, solo agarró la bandeja y ambos fueron a donde se encontraba la pirata. En el camino se cruzaron a Topacio, el cuál parecía nervioso y sorprendido de ver a los hombres por esos pasillos “Que-que raro verlos por aquí ¿A dónde se dirigen? Dudo que a la bodega” dijo Topacio seguido de una sonrisa y carcajada nerviosa. Al no recibir respuesta les preguntó por la bandeja. “Es para ver si podemos conseguir algo de información de la pirata” respondió Bismuto. “Oh, buena suerte” dijo Topacio mientras caminaba rápido para irse del lugar. Jasper y Bismuto siguieron su camino hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica. Antes de entrar Jasper tuvo que pedirle algo a Bismuto “¿Podrías hablar tu?...Dudo que ella quiera hablar si soy yo el que hace las preguntas… otra vez.” “Claro, no hay problema” respondió Bismuto.   
Cuando abrieron la puerta, la chica estaba sentada en la cama, con una bandeja con comida y agua. “¿Pero qué…?” dijo Bismuto. La chica al ver quienes estaban en la puerta dijo “mierda” en un tono de voz bastante bajo. “¿Quién te dio eso?” dijo Bismuto. “De seguro fue Topacio, estaba actuando bastante raro cuando nos lo cruzamos en el pasillo.” Dijo Jasper. “Oh, esto no se quedará así. No puede ir haciendo lo que se le dé la gana” dijo Bismuto. Le dio la bandeja a Jasper. “Discúlpame, debo ir a hablar con ese chico” dijo Bismuto. Antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo Bismuto ya se había ido. Jasper no sabia que decir, el plan de la comida fracasó ya que la chica estaba comiendo lo que Topacio le llevó. “¿Eso es para mi?” preguntó la chica, señalando con el dedo la bandeja que Jasper tenia. “Si… Bismuto cree que con esto responderás algunas preguntas” “Cambiando los cuchillos por comida, me gusta ese cambio” dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pero rápidamente se borró al ver el serio rostro de Jasper. “No debiste pedirle a Topacio que te traiga comida, el es un buen chico que ahora estará en problemas” dijo Jasper “¿Qué? Yo no le pedí nada, el solo entró y dejó la bandeja” dijo la chica y siguió “Como tu dijiste, el es un buen chico. No como otros que piensan que dejar a alguien hambriento es buena idea, en especial si necesitas que esa persona te diga el supuesto paradero de una tal Peridot” dijo la chica. Jasper dejó la bandeja en una mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó. “¿A dónde la llevan?” preguntó Jasper. “No la tenemos, robamos cosas ,nunca gente” dijo la pirata. Pero no era suficiente para convencer a Jasper. “Te conviene empezar a hablar, sino en el primer pueblo en el que nos detengamos, te meteré en una celda” amenazó Jasper. La pirata se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y luego largó una pequeña risa “¿Enserio?” dijo ella. “Hablo enserio” dijo Jasper. “Claro… hace unas horas dijiste que ibas a clavar un cuchillo en mi cabeza… y creo que allí también hablabas enserio ¿No?” dijo la pirata. “¿Nunca dejas de hablar?” dijo Jasper. La actitud y la forma en que respondía lo tenían harto. “Mira, mientras más rápido respondas las preguntas, más rápido me iré. ¿A dónde la llevan?” dijo Jasper, parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y caminando hasta donde estaba la pirata. “¿Qué parte de que “No la tenemos” no entiendes?” “La parte en la que sé que estás mintiendo” dijo Jasper. El quedó a sólo centímetros de la pirata, y con la mano derecha le sacó la bandeja que le dio Topacio. “¡Eso es mío!” exclamó la pirata. “Responde y te la daré” “Esta bien, ¿Quieres saber dónde está? Seguramente su cadáver está flotando en el medio del océano porque tu no…” la pirata no pudo terminar la frase ya que Jasper la agarró del cuello de la camisa y apoyó con fuerza su cuchillo en la garganta de ella. “¡Capitán!” dijo Bismuto en el marcó de la puerta. Jasper la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo. El capitán solo salió de la habitación y fue directo a su oficina.

“Y cuando volteo veo a no uno, ni dos, ni tres, pero cuatro personas vomitando en el suelo. Desde ese día Skinny no volvió a cocinar nunca más” Lapis ,al escuchar el final de la vez que Skinny cocinó, empezó a reír. “Eso es asqueroso” dijo Lapis. “Si que lo fue, lo peor que vieron mis ojos” ambas volvieron a reir. “¿Y tu? ¿Alguna historia interesante?” preguntó Peridot. “Pues …no… la vida aquí es muy solitaria y aburrida” dijo Lapis, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció. “Pero…¿Eres la única sirena que existe? Preguntó Peridot. “¿Qué? No, no , no , no. Hay cientos, miles de sirenas en el océano… pero digamos que no son muy… amables.” “¿A que te refieres?” con la pregunta que Peridot hizo, la cara de Lapis cambió radicalmente “Ellas… Bueno… Digamos que… prefiero no hablar de eso” El cambio de Lapis no indicaba nada bueno, por lo que Peridot no decidió insistir. Lapis quiso cambiar de tema. “Entonces…” pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. “¿Cómo me salvaste?... Lo que quiero decir es que como me encontraste en el momento exacto.” Peridot preguntó, tratando de alejarse del tema de las otras sirenas. “Oh…bueno, yo solo estaba nadando por la zona y luego empezó la tormenta. Me quedé merodeando por un rato hasta que algo cayó al agua, tu. No sabia que hacer, solo se que te estabas quedando sin oxígeno, por lo que te traje aquí.” Dijo Lapis algo avergonzada. “Gracias” dijo Peridot con una sonrisa. Lapis estaba confundida. “¿Pero por qué?” “Por salvarme, me salvaste la vida Lapis.” Lapis no sabía que decir, sentía sus mejillas calientes, por lo que se metió por completo en el agua. Una vez que salió encontró a Peridot sentada en la orilla, con sus pies en el agua.  
Se escuchó un fuerte gruñido, el estomago de Peridot. “¿Tienes hambre?” preguntó Lapis, a lo que Peridot solo asintió. Lapis volvió a sumergirse en el agua. Tardó un rato en salir, pero cuando lo hizo tenia dos peces en las manos. Se los dio a Peridot. “Lapis esto es genial, solo necesito hacer un pequeño fuego” Peridot sacó los pies del agua y empezó a inspeccionar la cueva. Buscaba dos piedras secas y alguna planta también seca. Por suerte logró conseguir todo lo que necesitaba y en unos minutos ya tenía una pequeña fogata. Lapis, al ver que Peridot creó fuego, empezó a aplaudir. “Gracias, gracias” dijo Peridot haciendo reverencias. Ambas empezaron a reír. Peridot cocinó los peces y los devoró, hacía más de 12 horas que no comía nada, y por suerte el agua que había en la cueva no era salada. “¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?” dijo Lapis, señalando el fuego. “Oh, mi papá me enseñó hace años. Me llevaba a los bosques en invierno para acampar y cazar, aunque nunca cazábamos nada, éramos pésimos.” “¿Qué es un bosque?” preguntó Lapis. “Es un lugar dónde hay muchos arboles y plantas. También animales” dijo Peridot. “De seguro debe ser muy hermoso” dijo Lapis. “Si, lo…” Peridot fue interrumpida por un bostezo, su bostezo. “es”. Lapis vió la cara de cansancio de Peridot y se dio cuenta que necesitaba dormir. “Necesitas descansar” dijo Lapis. Peridot se acostó en el piso. “¿Tu duermes?” preguntó Peridot. “Podría, pero no es necesario.” “Que genial” fue lo último que dijo Peridot antes de quedar dormida.

Jasper estaba en su oficina, pensando en lo que la pirata le había dicho ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Si Peridot estaba flotando en el océano, muerta? En el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que se le caiga una pequeña lagrima, seguida de otra, y de otras más. Rápidamente agarró un pañuelo y se secó la cara. “Capitán” dijo Bismuto “¿Puedo pasar?” preguntó. “Sí, pasa” dijo Jasper. “¿Te contó algo la pirata?” preguntó Jasper. Bismuto asintió y sacó un pequeño papel que tenia en el bolsillo en el cual tenia anotado algunas cosas que la pirata le dijo. “Su nombre es Perla, no tiene familia y forma parte de una banda de ladrones, piratas.” “A lo importante, Bismuto” dijo Jasper, impaciente. “Con respecto a lo de Peridot, su plan no era secuestrar a nadie, sólo robar nuestras cosas, fallaron y se retiraron.” Dijo Bismuto. “¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo?” preguntó Jasper. “Del tema de Peridot , sí.” Dijo Bismuto y continuó. “¿Qué haremos con ella capitán?” “Ya nos estamos acercando al pueblo de Yellow. Cuando lleguemos, la dejamos en una celda y problema resuelto.” Dijo Jasper. Con eso ultimo Bismuto asintió y se retiró. Ya era de noche, solo estaban a un par de kilómetros de Adámas, un pueblo que se caracteriza por ser el hogar de varios guerreros y por poseer buenos comercios. Seguramente en pocos días ya estarían embarcando en el pueblo, pero solo estarán un par de horas, el hablaría con Yellow, la gobernadora del pueblo y la jefa de los guerreros, mientras que la mayoría de los tripulantes estarían ocupados consiguiendo todo lo necesario para continuar con este viaje.


End file.
